(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers, and in particular, an improved structure of terminal connector pliers to connect by pressing the terminal connector positioned between a sliding seat and a connection seat so that a conductive wire is connected to the terminal connector.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Co-axial cables have been widely used, as cable TV and Internet services have been a trend recently. Connecting device or tool for terminal connector for these co-axial cables comprises two handles having one end each being a holding region and the other end being a pressing region and the pressing of the holding region urging two pressing regions to close toward each other or apart from one another; a module having a mold seat and a replaceable mold and the mold seat being mounted to the pressing region and a cavity being formed in the mold, the diameter of the cavity being substantially the same as the external diameter of the mounting element, and the end portion of the cavity being provided with a protruded edge spaced apart axially with the cavity, and the diameter of the protruded edge being substantially the same as the external diameter of the cable; a push rod spaced apart from the module so as to support the connector and the end thereof and a base seat mounted to the pressing regions of the two handles and having a push rod to move in linear direction to the support seat or away from the support seat. In application when the two handles are closed to one another, the front end of the handle (i.e. the connector and one end of the cable) is not pressed against the connector in a linear direction but in an arch-shaped direction. Thus the path of the pressing process of the device is not parallel to the connector. Thus when the user applies the device, the pressing process is not smooth and the operation is rather laborious. This is the drawback of the conventional device for connection of co-axial cable to a terminal connector. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide and improved structure of terminal connector pliers, which can mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of terminal connector pliers, wherein the pliers comprises a connection seat having a wire slot at the top end thereof; a first pliers body being mounted with a spring at the top end thereof, and elastically and pivotally connected to a first side of the connection seat; a second pliers body being mounted with a spring at the top end thereof, and elastically and pivotally connected to a second side of the connection seat; a sliding seat slidably connected to the connection seat and a top pressing region being defined at the top end, and the top pressing region being projected onto the wire slot; a first connection rod having a first end pivotally mounted onto a first pliers body and having a second end pivotally connected to the first side of the sliding seat; a second connection end having a first end pivotally mounted onto a second pliers body and having a second end pivotally connected to the second side of the sliding seat; thereby when the first and the second pliers bodies are combined, the first and the connection rod are urged to cause the sliding seat on the connection seat moves in linear direction so that a terminal connector located between the sliding seat and the connection seat is relatively pressed with respect to the top and bottom end so that a conductive wire is fastened to the terminal connection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of terminal connector pliers, wherein the wire slot is mounted with a position plate having a clipping space at the center thereof which forms a connection with the top side of the wire slot, and an internally extended spring plate is provided at the position plate and the extended end section of the spring plate is provided with an internally extended protruded edge such that the terminal connector of a co-axial cable from the wire slot is clipped and positioned at the spring plate of the position plate.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of terminal connector pliers, wherein at least an engaging block is provided to the middle section of the first and the second pliers bodies extended outward from the connection seat, the engaging block is provided with a plurality of screw holes allowing screw mounting of all types of screws.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.